carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood's Style Evolution at the ACM Awards
We're taking a look back at Carrie Underwood's style transformation as we get ready to see her at this year's Academy of Country Music Awards, airing live from Las Vegas, next Sunday, April 7! 2006: The 41st annual ACM Awards were very special for Carrie, because it was her very first ACMs to attend, and she picked up two awards that night: Single Record of the Year for her debut single, "Jesus, Take the Wheel", and New Female Vocalist. She attended the event with her mom, Carole, and the pair couldn't have been any cuter! Carrie chose to walk the red carpet in a flowy cream-colored gown with an elegant necklace and matching jeweled clutch, wearing her hair curly and over one shoulder. For her performance of "Jesus, Take the Wheel" - which marked her debut on the ACM stage - she wore a similar cream-colored dress with a glittery bracelet. While posing backstage with her two trophies, she wore a black gown with a plunging neckline and heart-shaped necklace, paired with black heels. Her mom even got in on one of those pics! 2007: The following year, at the 42nd annual ACMs, Carrie had an even bigger night! She picked up 3 more awards, including Female Vocalist of the Year, and performed her single at the time, which was "Wasted", which became the fourth number one hit from the album Some Hearts. Carrie, of course, attended the event with then-boyfriend Tony Romo, who played for the Dallas Cowboys. She walked the red carpet in a metallic-gray dress, her hair in curly ringlets, a common style for ladies in 2007. She performed "Wasted" in a grown-up black and white outfit, and posed backstage with her 3 trophies in a cute blue dress. 2008: Carrie really upp'ed her style game for the 43rd annual ACMs in 2008, after having quite a successful year in the country music industry. She showed off some really sleek and cute new bangs, paired with a glittery fringe-like dress that was very appropriate for the Las Vegas venue. She performed her then-single "Last Name" in a very cool white outfit that had a huge silver belt on it for a very fun performance. Her only questionable style choice here was the purple dress she accepted the award for Female Vocalist of the Year in, which featured a giant flower pasted on the side of it. Paired with some very 2008-ish heels, the purple dress just wasn't up to par with her two previous outfits. Nevertheless, she still looked ultra cute! 2009: The 44th ACM awards were super special for Carrie. That was where she won her very first ACM Entertainer of the Year award, becoming one of very few women who have won that award in the past. She performed twice that night, and also won two awards, including Female Vocalist. She even posed with Taylor Swift, who was a country artist back in those days! Carrie performed her then-single "I Told You So" in a giant red dress that will always go down in ACM history as one of the coolest costumes ever. She was dating future husband Mike Fisher at the time, but as you can see from the photos, he still hadn't put a ring on it....just yet. 2010: The following year, the 45th ACMs were even bigger for Underwood, if that were possible. She was a double winner at the event, where she picked up her second Entertainer of the Year honor, making her the very first woman in history to twice win that award. She was also presented the ACM Triple Crown Award, complete with a little pink cowboy hat, to honor her for winning New Female Vocalist, Female Vocalist, and Entertainer of the Year over the course of four years. Before that, she gave a beautiful performance of her then-single "Temporary Home", with flower petals falling down at the end. Plus, she had some pretty amazing heels on that night. Also, she performed with Miranda Lambert, which was only the beginning of an iconic pairing. By this point, Mike had indeed put a ring on it, and Carrie was due to marry him that summer. She was understandably super happy at this awards show. 2011: The 46th annual ACMs featured a surprise duet between Carrie and Steven Tyler, both her song "Undo It" and Tyler's "Walk This Way." The 2011 red carpet gave us the iconic purple dress look, which was definitely one of the best outfits of the night. Carrie's "Undo It"/"Walk This Way" performance look did feature pink extensions, which personally we weren't crazy about, but she did have a lot of fun, and better yet - in 2012 she again performed with Steven Tyler for CMT's Crossroads, and today they are probably still really good friends. 2012: The 47th ACM Awards were super fun! Carrie opened the show with her then-single "Good Girl", which was racing up the charts ahead of her album release. We got a very cute princess look from Carrie for the red carpet, which featured her hair side-swept with hot pink nails and a cream-colored gown. Her legs were in full-force legendary mode during all of 2012. 2013: Carrie went super cute for the 48th ACMs, wearing her hair up for the red carpet then taking it down for her epic performance of "Two Black Cadillacs" during the show. We really love the heavy red lipstick she chose for the song's ACM debut. 2014: Carrie and Miranda hit the red carpet together for the 49th ACMs! Carrie looked as gorgeous as ever. 2016: 2016 was of course, the year of the short hair! Carrie showed off her chopped new style at the 51st ACMs, in addition to performing her then-single "Church Bells", which eventually hit number one. 2017: For the 52nd ACMs, Carrie continued having the short hair look, before growing her hair back out a few months following the event. She performed "Church Bells" again as well as "The Fighter" with Keith Urban - in fringe! 2018: 2018 was the year of the Carrie Underwood comeback! She gave one of the most noteworthy live performances of her entire career when she debuted "Cry Pretty" to the ACM crowd. They responded accordingly by giving a standing ovation! Carrie rocked out in a metallic fringe outfit, her hair was super long by that point, and she couldn't have looked any more beautiful. She also shared a win with Keith Urban for "The Fighter." Backstage she posed with her trophy in a stunning sheer cream-colored gown. That wraps up Carrie's looks from her years as one of the ACM's most-awarded - and best dressed - artists of all time! This year, at the 54th annual ACMs, she is sure to stun with her exciting looks and her live performance! Category:Blog posts